I'm Gonna Love You
by New Light
Summary: Yuki thinks as Shuichi sleeps... Kind of cute... Rated for mild swearing


**A/N: I wanted to do this fic so I can see if I can make it doing a song fic. The song is "I'm Gonna Love You" which I got from watching the end credits of the Hunchback of Notre Dame II (don't ask). Jennifer Love Hewitt sang the song. **

**Yeah, I'm not too good at spouting out a lot of romance all at once, but I really needed to get this off my chest after listening to the song.**

**Disclaimer (just for the hell of it): Me own-a nothin'. Not no one from Gravitation and not nothin' from the song. Not-a nothin' but this cute-sy little plot-sy. Me no know who owns all the rest.**

I'm Gonna Love You

Why the hell can't I sleep? Lately, I've been tossing and turning in bed. Why, no clue. Maybe it has to do with my deadlines, again.

Groaning, I start to get out of bed to leave the room. Just as I got to the door, I turn to see my damned sleeping angel.

_Angel in disguise_

_Stories in his eyes_

_Love for every true heart that he sees._

I don't know how that little bastard did it, but he snuck into my heart and snuggled himself deep within. It's surprising that someone like him would fall for someone like me… After knowing secrets like the ones I've been trying to bury. Maybe there was something in the air that night I met him.

_Was it just a lucky day_

_That he turned and looked my way_

_Or is it heaven right before my very eyes?_

Definitely something. Other than that sheet of paper with those lyrics. I smile to myself, going into the kitchen for some water.

I guess it's true, though: opposites do attract. We're so different, yet, having him around makes us perfect. I don't know how to explain it all, even to myself. These feelings I have run deep within my soul, I can feel it. Maybe it's because of his hair. Maybe it's those twinkling amethyst eyes. I don't know. But he's set my soul free from an invisible cage. The one I put myself in after what I did in New York.

_He's shown me all new things _

_The shimmer of moonbeams_

_I was blind, but now he's helped me see… _

I walk back to the room, still sipping on a glass of ice-cold water. The brat's on his back with his mouth wide open and snoring softly. Normally, I would frown at that, but he makes that action cute.

I can't believe I ever thought of leaving someone like him. He's so innocent, like I used to be. And so inquisitive and annoyingly curious. That's somewhat familiar to me. Maybe that's why I kissed him the first time.

He isn't all that bad, after all.

_I was lost, but now I'm found_

_His happiness surrounds_

_And now, I find that my dreams can come true_

Setting the glass on the dresser, I climb back into bed and collect my Shuichi into my arms. I hear a slight mewl coming from him, and he snuggles deeper into my embrace.

Heartbeat normal. Breathing nice and even. A small smile on his face. I was always surprised that he could sleep so peacefully around me. He would have given up his career for me. It still amazes me that he loves me so. I'm a beast that should be feared by all. But as a beast, I would gladly protect him from all the evils of the world.

_Cause I'm gonna love you _

_For the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here_

_In this heart of mine_

To be honest, I worry myself. I've always had a fear of just unleashing all of my emotions-- every single one-- and hurting him. Hell, I've already hurt him enough. And he still comes to me. He still loves me. What did I ever do to deserve someone as precious as him?

I think… I'd like to share the rest of my life with him.

_I can't live without you _

_Cause my soul would die_

Yeah, that would be nice…

_You know I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

How the hell did I get to be with him? Should I thank the fates? God? Is this what destiny is? Never in my life did I think I would feel this way for anyone. My plan I had was to just exist. Nothing more. Have a bit of fun here and there… Ignoring my family.

_It didn't start this way _

_It happened just one day_

_You smiled at me and I saw you differently_

But someone like him had to mess up my plans. First by showing up with those god-awful lyrics blowing in the wind one night, then by having himself nearly run over by me. He was so cute whenever I teased him.

He's accepted me in so many ways. Should I really make him mine? Are we even ready? Why do I doubt myself so much? Maybe it would be punishment for him… but I can't think of any other way to show him my gratitude. I really do… I really love him.

_Now I'm a tremble just to be _

_A part of you as we _

_Begin a life_

_That's sure to never end_

A life with him, even a short one would be heaven. Why hadn't I had him in my life some time earlier on?

I hold my little cherub closer, inhaling the beautiful scent of whatever the hell shampoo he uses. Or maybe that's just purely him…

_Cause I'm gonna love you _

_For the rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe, here_

_In this heart of mine_

Yes, we should be together. I'll let no one else take him. He is mine. Now and forever.

_I can't live without you _

_Cause my soul would die_

_You know I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…_

Yeah. That's what I'll do.

_The rest of my life, baby… _

Now… how will I tell him? How? I think I'll be having some fun with my little Shu-chan…

I kiss the top of his head and find myself falling in the comfort of sleep and into sweet dreams of a pink-haired singer.

_Loving you…_

Review, please! 


End file.
